Kindergarten Kid
by BG-13
Summary: This will probably turn into a collection of one-shots starring Amethyst as the focus a majority of the time.
1. Chapter 1

Amethyst wasn't sure what to make of her new companions, or the situation she'd found herself in. Just a few days ago she'd been blissfully playing on her climbing rock and now she was surrounded by three different gems, one of which seemed extra spastic that she was there.

Rose was really sweet. And really fun. She found the young Gem's antics funny. She was warm and understanding and bright. So much different than her time in Kindergarten. Compared to her dull grey and lifeless old home, Rose was a breath of fresh air and incredibly vibrant curiosity. Amethyst wasn't used to this. She wasn't used to being around someone and having them smile at her and think she was fascinating.

Garnet was interesting. She didn't say much, and she was often the one that enabled Amethyst's mischievous nature. Well, it wasn't enabling, per se. The second tallest Gem was the one that spent the most time babysitting her, allowing her to do a multitude of "dangerous" things like climbing the giant statue they called home and running around in the woods "unsupervised." Garnet always seemed to know where to find her and when she was about to get into real trouble. She also spent the most time out of all the older Gems actually talking to her. Well, the conversation was usually very one-sided but she always listened. Garnet was cool. And she was also very fun to climb.

Pearl was a different story. She seemed to be the most nervous around their newest addition. She also seemed to reprimand Amethyst the most. She was constantly on edge, as of waiting for the purple child-like Gem to do something bad. It got worse when they found out that Amethyst knew how to summon her weapon, a midnight black whip encrusted with deep purple gems, like the thorns of an earth rose. Ame couldn't figure out why the bird nosed Gem was so fidgety around her.

"You seem to be thinking awfully hard."

Amethyst looked down from her spot atop Rose's hair. "Hmm?"

"You're too quiet," Rose elaborated, smiling as she felt the small Gem shift and huff. "You want to tell me what's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong. I'm just really bored."

Rose hummed as she continued along the beach. "You don't have to be here with me. I'm sure Garnet or Pearl would be more than happy to do something a little more interesting."

It was one of the things that fascinated the lavender haired runt. Rose never took offense to anything. And she also seemed eternally oblivious to how Pearl felt about the newcomer, even though Amethyst knew Pearl had talked to her leader about it plenty of times. She'd heard it.

"Eh. Your hair is really soft and comfy,"she replied with a shrug, curling further in on herself, allowing the way she rocked rhythmically, the sound of the waves, to comfort her.

Rose laughed. The Kindergarten Gem had some habits that reminded her of those small earth mammals that appeared in the woods from time to time. A mix of those feline and wolf creatures.

There was another moment of silence. "Pearl doesn't like me."

Rose's smile softened.

"She doesn't want me around."

The leader of the Crystal Gems came to a stop with a heavy sigh. A sigh that said she'd known this was coming, that this conversation had been inevitable. Despite Amethyst's beliefs, she was very aware of Pearl's distrust of the tiny Gem. And she realized that the borderline fear wasn't unfounded. Amethysts on Homeworld were giant war machines, bred to do nothing but follow the orders of the Diamonds and destroy all those who opposed them. For a pearl, that was no doubt a hard conditioned response to overcome.

 _Oh, my Pearl, you need to give her a chance._ "Pearl takes a while to warm up to strangers," she stated aloud. "You should have seen her when Garnet first joined us." The memory made her smile fondly.

"So..." Amethyst started, her voice rather small. "It's not me?"

Reaching up, Rose grabbed the Gem around the middle, holding her out in front so that she could look her in the eye. Soft and caring black staring into tiny, uncertain indigo. "You are wonderful. You're special. Don't let anyone, not me, not Pearl, not even yourself, make you believe that you're not amazing." She brought the little Gem to her chest, holding her close, hand running through short lavender locks. "Pearl will come around. Just give her time."

Amethyst's eyes closed momentarily and she nuzzled into Rose's neck slightly. "Okay."

* * *

 _ **So I recently watched all of the current episodes of Steven Universe and after some debate I've decided to try my hand at a fic. Amethyst is my favorite character, which from what I've gathered is a very rare thing. I know the ending is pretty quick and rushed but I think baby Amethyst is adorable.**_

 _ **I'll probably end up writing more for this, most likely just one-shots. But we'll have to see.**_

 _ **Well, I'm out. Peace.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Amethyst doesn't immediately fall in love with the idea of fusion. Something in the back of her head tells her that the type of fusion her new friends talk about isn't right. That there's something distasteful about how they talk about it. She thinks it's the residual leftovers of any programming Homeworld might have attempted. But it's so small, and so faint, that it's easily ignored.

Still, she can't help but be a little wary when on one the missions she's actually been allowed to go on, she meets Sardonyx.

This massive Gem is elegant and loud and quirky and a little arrogant. Not completely in a bad way but in a way that could easily be interpreted as obnoxious. And while Pearl by herself is able to bite her tongue, Sardonyx has no qualms about making subtle digs at the smallest Gem.

It bothers Amethyst more because the other half of Sardonyx is Garnet. And she actually likes Garnet.

She watches as the hammer-wielding Gem leaps and flies through the air, smashing - _"It's not called smashing. It's a lot more sophisticated than that."_ \- any and all obstacles in her way. All the purple Gem can tell is that things that were once whole end up shattered in the wake of that giant mallet. In other words, smashed.

Until she met Sardonyx, Amethyst hadn't thought she could feel any smaller.

That's how she found herself staring into the reflection of one of the shining purple quartz that grew out of the ground in her room at the temple. She scoffed. Even some rocks were bigger than her. She looks down at her hands before one fiddles with the hem of her light blue shirt. There's something wrong with her. She's not like her new companions. She's small and chubby and not as strong.

She falls back and lands on her butt, hands gripping at her hair. _Stupid Sardonyx. Stupid Pearl. Stupid Garnet. Stupid Rose. Stupid me. Stupid, stupid, stupid._

She's frustrated, and she can't exactly pinpoint the real reason why. Which in turn only makes her all the more irritable. With a flick and glow her whip is in her hand, and it lashes out against the quartz and splits it easily. It's reflective pieces lie in shambles. But Amethyst still isn't happy. Her room is huge, and there's plenty of gems to break. So she does.

She goes on for an eternity, wrapping her whip around a gem, yanking it from the ground, and sending it flying across her section of the temple. Some just get slashed and others crushed.

Some she just smashes. Because screw sophistication.

She's huffing and puffing and crying when she realizes she's not alone. She wipes furiously at her eyes, trying to erase any evidence of weakness even though she knows Garnet's already seen. Her whip disappears in a flash and they're left in silence.

Once again, Amethyst finds herself sitting on the ground, curled in on herself, knees drawn up to her chest. Without a word Garnet walks over and takes a seat next to her on the ground amidst the rubble. All three of her eyes are soft and gentle as she looks down at the small, young Gem. She places one hand on top of lavender hair, gently petting. She knows nothing she can say will fix whatever inner turmoil Amethyst is feeling. She's seen all the possible outcomes. Only Amethyst can fix herself. But for now, Garnet can sit and wait and be there.

Later, when Amethyst has calmed down, Garnet introduces her to Ruby and Sapphire. The three get along infamously.

* * *

 _ **I love Sardonyx. I just wanted to put that out there. But I felt like Amethyst and her would have always had a rocky history. I mean come on, she made my precious baby feel like crap. Again, I know the ending may seem a little rushed but it's trickier than I thought to write endings for these.**_

 _ **If I had to pick a CG besides Amethyst as my favorite it would probably be Garnet. I just love how calm cool and collected she is. Plus she is the manifestation of love! What's not awesome about that?**_

 _ **I'm out! Peace.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Boredom was something Amethyst didn't tolerate well. But, on the other side of that, when she actually set her mind to something, nothing could stop her. So to follow up on her plan, boredom would have to be dealt with. It was all a matter of patience, something she had yet to master.

But she was determined.

It was just a matter of - There! Now!

Amethyst lunged from her spot on the statue, falling toward the ground with a cry of triumph. Her prey looked up at the sound but did nothing to stop the child-like Gem's descent before she landed on top of her, Garnet's thick hair taking most of the impact.

Amethyst laughed heartily, looking down from atop her target, smiling widely. "Gotcha Garnet!"

The tall Gem actually smiled and shook her head. "It would seem so."

Still smiling, Amethyst rolled off and landed on all fours on the sand. "How was the mission? Did you guys kick monster butt? Do you think I can tag along soon?" She fired one question right after the last, excitedly talking as she followed next to the quiet Gem.

"The mission was a success. We found what we were looking for."

Amethyst grinned, shifting into a wolf as she continued forward with Garnet. "C'mon, I want details. You gotta give me details." She pounced back and forth, tail wagging.

Garnet hummed, seemingly deep in thought. "Perhaps you could ask Pearl for the specifics."

The lavender Gem immediately paused, ears drooping back against her skull. "Pfft. I didn't want to know that bad."

Garnet stopped just before the temple entrance at the base of the statue. It had been a while since Amethyst had joined the group and Pearl was still uneasy around the youngest of them. In response to this, Amethyst had taken up the tactic of just avoiding the stick thin Gem. Why hang around where you weren't wanted, right?

"Well, anyway," Amethyst continued. "I think I'm gonna go explore the woods some more. See if I can find those wolf pups again." She turned, ready to run. "See ya later, G!"

* * *

Amethyst came back to the temple a few hours later, once again in her normal form, tired from playing and roughhousing with those pups. It had been fun, until the mom had called them back and Amethyst had been left to her own devices once again.

"-ow her to go on missions with us."

"You can't be serious!"

Amethyst paused.

"She's ready, and we can't just keep her cooped up here forever." Garnet.

"She's not cooped up! She's always going on about those filthy beasts she plays with out in the forest!" Pearl.

"Pearl-"

"She's not ready. How do we even know if she can handle being out there? What if she-"

"We won't know until we try."

"But-"

"My Pearl." Wait, that was Rose's voice. Had she been there the whole time? "I think it would be a good idea. She's shown she knows how to summon and use her weapon. Why not let her prove her abilities on an actual mission?"

There was a palpable pause. "Rose, I don't think-"

"You of all people should know the feeling of being underestimated."

Even though the words hadn't been directed at her, Amethyst was almost certain she could feel the slap to the face Garnet's statement had been to Pearl. If the heavy silence that followed was anything to go by. Pearl was about to answer when Amethyst finally stepped around the corner and caught all of their attentions.

"I'd... I'd like to try," she said after it became clear none of the others were going to say anything. "I mean... if it's really okay with you guys."

Garnet gave her a thumbs up. Rose smiled widely, almost giddy. The three other Gems then looked to Pearl, waiting to see what she would decide, if she would relent. The shortest of the older Gems still seemed reluctant, but was well aware that she was being out voted. She sighed. "Alright."

Amethyst smiled slightly at her, still looking incredibly anxious and out of place. But hey, Pearl was giving her a shot. She'd prove that she could be apart of the Crystal Gems. She'd prove to her that she could be useful.

* * *

 _ **I just had this idea and thought, well, why not. It's not nearly as psychological or sad as the others but I can't keep writing sad things. I don't wanna depress myself. Or you guys.**_

 _ **But anyway, reviews would be most appreciated.**_

 _ **I'm out. Peace.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Pearl knew she wasn't being fair.

Pearl knew that her behavior towards Amethyst was, maybe, slightly, a little unwarranted.

Pearl also realized that Rose and Garnet were growing exasperated with her reluctance to be near the young Gem.

But every time she looked at Amethyst, all she could see was the warrior brutes back on Homeworld. She could only see the Kindergarten and all the destruction it was supposed to reap. Every time she looked at Amethyst, she was back in the war, throwing her body in front of Rose to protect her to the best of her abilities from the goliaths. Like she always had. Like she always would.

It wasn't hard to keep this view of the newest addition. She was loud, and reckless, and adventurous, and sometimes she could be downright obnoxious. But there were also those moments where she could be sweet, and quiet, and brave, and thoughtful. It was just hidden underneath that rough exterior.

She wasn't blind. She saw how Amethyst winced whenever she questioned why they were bringing her along on missions. She saw how dejected she looked when Pearl reprimanded her over any little flaw during the mission. She noticed how her defenses immediately shot back up and she was ready to pretend Pearl hadn't just crushed her.

She most definitely noticed Rose's looks of disapproval that she'd shoot her way before scooping the young lavender rock up in her arms to go try and cheer her up.

This whole situation frustrated the long nosed Gem beyond reason.

 _'You should understand what it's like to be_ _underestimated.'_

It was something Garnet had said to her a while back, when they'd first started taking Amethyst on missions. And it was no less true now than it had been at the time. Pearl knew all too well what it felt like to be told that you were only allowed to be what others said you could be. She knew all too well what it was like to be forced into being something you never wanted. She knew what it was like...not to have a choice.

She hadn't chosen to be a pearl. She hadn't chosen to mean less than nothing back on Homeworld.

Amethyst hadn't asked to be made. She hadn't built the Kindergarten. The only choice either of them had made was to become a part of this ragtag group of rebels. Not that Amethyst completely understood the gist of the war.

* * *

It was with much trepidation that Pearl took a seat next to the shortest Gem, who was happily munching away on some berries she'd found in the forest, a ways from the coast that they called home for now. She had colorful stains all over her clothes and around her mouth. The taller Gem would never understand Amethyst's habit of eating, or why she bothered. She found the whole display rather disturbing to begin with.

It took a moment for the purple runt to notice that she wasn't alone, and when she realized which one of her friends had come to find her, she froze, unsure of what to make of this development.

Pearl never sought her out. Pearl never willing provoked any kind of contact. This whole thing was really weird.

"Uh...hi...?"

"Hello." _Right. Polite. Keep it polite. Off to a good start. Don't screw this up._

Amethyst slowly, not taking her eyes off Pearl, popped another berry in her mouth. "Did you...want something...?" It didn't take a genius for her to see that Pearl looked just about as uncomfortable as she, herself, felt.

Pearl's hands started to wring together in that nervous way they did whenever she was feeling especially fidgety. Which, considering how Pearl was normally that wasn't a stretch.

"I'm... sorry."

Indigo eyes widened considerably.

"I haven't exactly been fair to you."

Amethyst could tell this was exceptionally hard for the lankier Gem, getting Pearl to admit any kind of wrong doing was like pulling teeth. And yet all Amethyst could manage was a small, "oh."

There was a moment of pretty uncomfortable silence, each unsure of where to take this strained conversation - if you could call it that - now.

Pearl patted her leg once, twice. "That, ahem, that trick you pulled during the ice cave fight was... it was really..." She floundered for the right word. "Precise."

Amethyst blinked once, twice. Pearl stared uncertainly back.

Then Amethyst burst into a fit of laughter at the anti-climatic description. "If you say so, Pearl."

The pale Gem smiled slightly, still uncertain but calmer than she'd been when this conversation began. "I do say so." 

* * *

_**What's this? A Pearl chapter? Technically it's still Amethyst centered. I'm still trying to get the hang of writing these characters. It's tougher than I'd thought it would be, if I'm being completely honest. But alas, here we are.**_

 _ **Reviews would make my day.**_

 _ **I'm out. Peace.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Rose can't help but smile when she sees how well Pearl and Amethyst have been getting along lately. Sure, they still have their disagreements but Pearl is making an effort, and Amethyst has started kind of following her around, not so afraid of making her mad anymore. It's a change she finds completely wonderful, and hopes it sticks.

"Amethyst!"

Rose sighs. Well... She can dream.

Rose looks down toward the beach and see the tail end of Amethyst shapeshifting back into her normal form as she grins at Pearl standing resolutely just out of the water's reach, somehow completely drenched.

"Ah, come on, P, that's a good look for you!" the smaller Gem cackles.

Pear makes to run forward after the retreating Gem. She probably would have caught her easily too if Amethyst hadn't rolled into a ball and sped away. Pearl huffs in frustration with a stomp of her foot before her shoulders sag and she shakes her head, a soft, barely there smile fighting its way onto her face. She's not really mad. But she won't let Amethyst know that.

Rose laughs as she joins her renegade Pearl on the beach, watching as Amethyst's figure comes to a stop some ways away, turning back to see if Pearl is still after her. "What's the matter, Pearl? Giving up already?" she calls back.

Pearl shares a look with the pink haired Gem before taking off in pursuit once more of the lavender haired Gem. "Never."

Amethyst's grin widens as she turns and starts to run again, running up the hill that holds the temple in place. She's about to the edge, ready to jump when Pearl lunges forward and grabs her around the middle, stopping her. "Got you!"

Amethyst wriggles and writhes before relenting, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. With a smirk Pearl hoists the other Gem up and sets her on her shoulders. Amethyst, still grinning, lays her arms on top of the thin Gem's head before setting her chin on top of them. Pearl starts walking them down the hill, a small smile of her own in place.

"Sorry for shooting water at you, Pearl."

The pale Gem raises a brow though she knows Amethyst can't see it. "No you're not."

Amethyst barks a laugh. "Yeah. You're right."

* * *

 _ **Something really short and cute because I haven't written for this in a few days. I'll probably write a few things that have taken place during the series as well soon. Just got to figure out which moments I want to dissect.**_

 _ **BTW did you hear the good news? Steven Universe back in June for the beginning of season 3 (Cuz every season from 2 onward is only going to be 26 episodes) and it's been renewed up to season 5. Should be a fun ride.**_

 _ **Reviews would probably make me want to update quicker.**_

 _ **I'm out! Peace.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Amethyst had forgotten how great it felt.

She'd forgotten how amazing it was to be big and strong and powerful.

She'd forgotten how great it felt to be Sugilite.

There was something about how Garnet's confidence and strength were so overpowering, how Amethyst's own brand of casual care free attitude was so liberating when combined. Unstable, perhaps. But Amethyst wasn't concerned. She was having way too much fun trying to smash the communication hub, too busy getting Pearl to shut up.

She failed to notice when Pearl and Steven left. Se failed to notice when Sugilite destroyed the warp pad. Failed to notice when Sugilite's own personality started to slowly push her and Garnet into the recesses of consciousness.

One moment it was her and Garnet. The next it was only Sugilite and all her boredom, arrogance, power, and obnoxious entitlement.

Once that happened Amethyst wasn't aware of anything more than Sugilite's suffocating emotions.

Pride. Abandonment. Disbelief. Anger. Simmering anger which lasted almost an entire day. Boredom. Frustration. Determination. Surprise. And then it all came crashing down with a bang! A powerful, sharp pain nearly split the smaller purple Gem's head in half and in a flash her and Garnet were lying on Beach City beach, her brain feeling like it was trying to pound its way out of her skull.

Then Pearl is hugging them both, tears and snot running down her narrow face. It hurts, because she's starting to realize the rest of her body is just as sore.

She'd really overdone it this time.

* * *

She can't believe she lost control like that. She can't believe she let Sugilite push her into the passenger seat of their shared mind. She can't believe she put Garnet and Pearl through that. She can't believe she let Steven see her screw up that majorly.

She shouldn't be surprised. That seemed to be all she was good for since Rose...

She sighed.

"Amethyst, you alright?"

The short Gem forces a smile as she looks over to the even shorter half-Gem. She truly adores the kid. It's hard not to. But sometimes he's so much like Rose, showing up just when she starts feeling really bad about herself. She'd had a lot more days like that since Rose...

"Aw," she starts, "what's the matter, Ste-man? You think a little fusion-gone-wrong is gonna get me down?" It's easier to let him think she's just as indestructible as Garnet and Pearl. It's easier for her to make sure he doesn't worry about her. He really shouldn't bother worrying about her in the first place. But that's just Steven.

Steven smiles back, still cautious but willing to believe his friend is being genuine in her jest. Nonetheless he hugs her around her neck and Amethyst, though taken aback, hugs him back with one arm and ruffles his hair.

* * *

 _ **I told you I'd be doing some present day stuff. But I'll still do past stuff too. But this popped in my head during class today so I thought "why not?"**_

 _ **Reviews are much appreciated.**_

 _ **I'm out. Peace.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Garnet had known sending Pearl to find Amethyst and Steven would be the right thing to do in the end. But she'd also known what would possibly come with it. The fight, as Pearl had confirmed upon returning with the two youngest Gems, had been something that Amethyst needed, something to get all those pent up emotions out and start to reconcile with her origins, and what she thought the others thought of her. What she often still thought of herself.

A mistake.

A parasite.

A product of the Kindergarten.

An embarrassment.

Bad.

Garnet wondered how long she'd unwittingly allowed Amethyst to feel that way. Had she always felt that way? She had in the beginning, Garnet knew having been around when a lot of her self-esteem was dependent of how Pearl saw her. But she had hoped, with her and Rose's help, and Pearl's later acceptance, that she'd grown into her own.

But then Rose...died... And Pearl and Garnet had never asked how Amethyst felt about it. Garnet knew that Pearl had most likely taken it the hardest, she was after all the one that had known Rose the longest, and had this severe, almost unhealthy love for her. Garnet herself had been saddened, Ruby and Sapphire having split apart for a bit to process.

And though it was obvious Amethyst was just as sad, no one had asked how bad it was. Garnet pondered if Rose's death had been the catalyst. It was certainly the new beginning of Pearl and Amethyst's almost constant bickering. It was certainly the starting point of Amethyst acting even more reckless, even more obnoxious, even more of a goof off. She'd hidden behind jokes and smiles and carelessness.

Garnet was the leader. She should have known. Rose would have known. But she wasn't Rose.

"Garnet?"

The tallest Gem turned her head to see Steven standing beside the couch where she sat. He was rubbing one arm uncertainly, biting his lip. "Yes, Steven?"

"Is Amethyst...gonna be ok?"

The purple Gem had disappeared a couple hours ago, but Garnet knew she hadn't gone far. She just needed a moment to herself after what had happened at the Kindergarten.

"Amethyst will be ok. It will just take some time."

Steven hopped up on the couch and crawled over so that he was sitting sideways in Garnet's lap, and her hand came down to sit on his hair as he leaned his head on her chest. "Is there anyway that we can help? I mean... she was really sad at the Kindergarten. And really mad. It was...scary."

Garnet internally sighed. Yes, she imagined it was very scary for Steven to see one of the Gems he loved attack the other, for them to be so angry. Steven was a sweet, kind hearted soul. He didn't like to see those he cared about in pain.

"Just give her time," she repeated, knowing that it was for the best, even when she herself wanted to find the younger Gem and tell her everything was going to be okay.

* * *

 _ **I think this may be the shortest one yet, but I'd be lying if I said I hadn't really been thinking about how I would write something related to On the Run. I could've tackled it from Amethyst or Pearl's perspectives, but I felt that the episode itself had summed their reactions so beautifully, so much so that you could see every emotion on their faces so perfectly. So I went with Garnet. I figured there had to be something there, her being the leader, being responsible for everyone and her knowing the outcomes because of future vision. It's not my best work, and again, it's rather short.**_

 _ **Reviews make the world go round.**_

 _ **I'm out. Peace.**_


	8. Chapter 8

The Kindergarten was silent. Dead. Just as grey and dark as it had always been. And yet, Amethyst found herself once again within its eerie cavern walls. She'd fled via warp pad, unsure where she was going. She'd just wanted to be anywhere else, she'd wanted to go... Home?

Jumping down from the warp pad and ran toward her hole. She ran in, almost crawling until the back wall blocked her. There she curled into a ball, teeth grinding and eyes stinging with tears.

Yeah, this was home. Here was safe. The rock and dirt and grey were safe. Here, she'd never met the other Gems. Here, Rose wasn't gone. Here, Pearl wasn't yelling and crying and blaming her.

Nothing changed in the Kindergarten, everything had stayed the same. Everything was uncomplicated, everything hurt less.

 _You're the one that led him to the temple! You're the reason she's gone!"_

No. It wasn't her fault. Amethyst hadn't wanted Rose to disappear. Rose... She'd been warm and loving and kind. She'd felt to Amethyst like what the humans would call a 'mom.'

She wanted Rose back. So much her whole being ached.

Why'd she have to give up her physical form for a stupid human baby?

The baby had done nothing... But Amethyst wanted to blame it. It was easier to blame it. She blamed Rose's stupid fascination and compassion for the earth and its creatures.

Her fist slammed sideways into a wall, a scream tearing itself out of her, launching out of the hole and echoing off the canyon. Why did she leave them? Were they not enough? She couldn't have just stayed with them? Didn't she care about them?

Didn't she care about... her?

"I hate you!" she screamed, and listened as that echoed around outside her hideaway.

No she didn't.

Tears were streaming freely down her face, her breath coming in short gasps as she tried not to full on sob. She could never hate Rose. But in this moment she wanted to. She felt like she was collapsing in on herself.

"Amethyst?"

For a second, Amethyst almost tricked herself into thinking the voice belonged to Rose. But she knew better. Rose's voice was smooth and light. Sapphire's voice was low and calculated and cool.

"What?" she huffed, wiping her eyes roughly, trying to hide the evidence. But her voice was raw and her cheeks were stained.

"It's time to come back."

"And if I say no?"

"Then I guess there is nothing I can do."

Amethyst sniffed, cutting a glance at the blue Gem.

Sapphire took a seat outside the hole, waiting, patient, not saying anything. They sat there in silence for several moments, until finally Amethyst crawled out of the hole and walked right passed the sitting Gem. Sapphire followed.

"It will be okay. Eventually."

Amethyst gritted her teeth as they stepped onto the pad. "Whatever."

* * *

 _ **Because I can and because I'm a horrible human being. Here's some more sad stuff. ...I guess Crying Breakfast Friends was kind of an inside joke about the show after all. So yeah. Here's this mess. Have fun with it.**_

 _ **Review.**_

 _ **I'm out. Peace.**_


	9. Chapter 9

"Pearl!"

"Amethyst."

"Pearl!"

"Come on, kid, you've got to work with me here."

Steven simply smiled a wide baby grin at her. The purple Gem sighed. She'd been trying to get the little tyke to say her name since he'd started gabbering. Dada had been his first word, naturally, and since then it had become a personal mission for Amethyst to get him to say her name first. She'd even boasted that she would be first. However, that mission had been slightly thwarted when he'd said Pearl's name. Greg mentioned that it was probably due to the fact that Pearl was just the easiest to say.

The kid clapped, giggling before reaching up toward her. Amethyst smiled before doing as was requested, picking him up and bringing him to her chest. "You're impossible, little man," she started, poking him in the stomach and earning a gleeful shriek. "Okay, if you won't say my name, then what about we try getting you to say 'Pearl is a nerd,' can you say that?"

"Pearl!"

"Ugh." Amethyst surrendered, for now. "We'll come back to that later."

Steven gurgled and cooed, sticking his fist in his mouth, looking up at her with his big, adorable, black eyes.

"Greg says you're like a sponge right now. So let me set the record straight. I'm the most awesome person you'll ever meet. Garnet's pretty cool too, and she's actually a fusion of Ruby and Sapphire, but that's beside the point. Pearl's a nerd and really annoying sometimes." Amethyst patted his back, alternating between rubbing soothing circles and gentle thumps. Babies were fragile, she'd been told. The infant nuzzled his head under her chin, stilling gnawing on his knuckles.

"Your mother... Your mother was something else entirely. She wasn't perfect," she admitted. "I'm not Pearl, I won't tell you a fantastical version of what really went on. But she _was_ kind and loved every creature fiercely. She loved me, after all. And that's no easy task."

Steven murmured as his free hand reached out and tugged on a fistful of Amethyst's lavender hair. It didn't hurt, she was tougher than that and Steven wasn't that strong. "She would have loved you, kiddo."

Steven's eyes briefly flickered up to her face before he continued on with her hair. With a heavy sigh, Amethyst laid back on the blanket spread out on the temple floor that sat in the middle of a playpen Greg had put together, Steven now resting on her chest as she hummed.

 _If I could begin to be_

 _Half of what you think of me_

 _I could do about anything_

 _I could even learn how to love_

She sang quietly, her raspy voice strangely soothing, lulling the toddler to sleep, his tiny hand still fisted in a strand of her hair. She continued to rub circles on his back, singing softly, until her own eyes started to drift closed too.

* * *

 _ **See? I'm not a complete downer, I can write something sort of cute and light. I was watching the extended intro and tiny Steven was just so cute I had to write something with a Gem and baby Steven. I mean...c'mon! And I took a shot in the dark and said that Pearl would probably be the easiest for a baby to pronounce somewhat.**_

 _ **Review? Please?**_

 _ **I'm out. Peace.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Everything was absolute chaos. There was fire and yelling and the sound of metal clanging against metal. The giant Gem standing amongst the chaos had her axe lifted slightly, ready for anything as she scanned the menagerie of battle for her true target. She charged forward at the sight of vibrant pink hair, giving no thought to the smaller Gem she slashed with her weapon on the way._

 _She kept going, knocking and slicing and stomping any enemy Gem that dared get in her way. She paused, her hair standing on end, turning just in time to block the sword that had been aimed to stab right through her chest with the handle of her axe. Indigo eyes clashed with light blue from underneath her helmet. With dexterity belaying someone of her size she lept up and over, swinging her one handed axe downward only for the other smaller Gem's second sword to join the fight and catch her attack in the crux of the two sabers._

 _The bigger of the two grinned, seeing the strain she was putting on the weaker Gem, watching as one of her knees bent to compensate for the clash. She was shaking. Still, it was rather impressive._

 _For a pearl._

 _Said pearl suddenly rolled out from under the axe, the_ shlick _sound of the swords skimming across the blade of the axe noticeable above the chaos. Blue eyes were a light with determination and fury. The soldier's grip on the mauve handle tightened, her very being singing with the thrill of battle, indigo eyes danced with sadistic delight. Today was the day she finally conquered the renegade. And she would enjoy every minute of it._

 _Without warning she lunged forward again, blade dragging against the ground. The pearl shifted one foot back, prepared to endure whatever the Earth made Homeworld Gem would throw at her. With a roar the axe was swung sideways and the pearl jumped up, almost twirling out of the way. She was surprised, however, when something wrapped itself around her lower torso._

 _Looking down, she saw a purple jewel encrusted whip had caught her and with a sharp jerk she was sent crashing back into the ground. The sudden impact knocked the wind out of the thinner Gem. She looked up, pushing herself up onto her elbows to see the brute standing above her, axe comfortably in one hand while the whip handle was in the other._

 _"Amethyst."_

 _The hulking figure sneered._

 _"Amethyst."_

 _She raised the weapon above her head before driving it down on a collision course with the gem on the pearl's forehead._

 _"Amethyst!"_

* * *

A scream tore itself out of her throat as she sat up sharply, panting with air she didn't need, feeling the heavy pulse of a heart she didn't have. Her hand clenched onto her own shirt, just below where her gem was embedded in her chest. Her very being was shaking, harsh, sad sounds caught in her throat.

"Amethyst."

Wide eyes clenched shut, her form curled in on itself. Her forehead was slick, her palms clammy, form trembling. It took a moment for it to even register that there was a hand resting tentatively on her shoulder.

Pearl didn't pry, didn't say anything. Nothing good had ever come from pushing the smaller Gem. So she just sat there next to her, letting her know she was there if she wanted to talk about it. Whatever had happened, it had shaken her to her core.

"You know," the purple Gem started, her voice thick and uncharacteristically quiet. "Peridot said...other amethysts... They're supposed to be huge, loyal soldiers."

Pearl's mouth set in a grim line.

"She said a lot of things back at the Kindergarten. She actually had the audacity to say that if I hadn't come out 500 years later than the others in the Kindergarten, I'd be in charge of things here." The hand that wasn't clutching her shirt curled into a fist, her teeth grinding together. She barked out a harsh laugh. "Can you imagine? Me? In charge? A huge, hulking soldier, brainwashed?" The laugh continued until it turned into a mixture of tears. "I'd be like Jasper."

"But you aren't," came Pearl's quiet reply, her hand trailing into Amethyst's thick hair, playing with the strands of lavender.

Amethyst took a deep breath, stuttering and curling tighter in on herself. "I dreamed I was. I dreamed I was there during the rebellion. I dreamed I was supposed to hurt Rose." She hated herself for saying it. "I dreamed you stepped in the way and I-" The words stuck in her throat, she couldn't say it. It made her sick to her stomach. She'd fought Pearl before, but she'd never ever wanted to hurt her or the other Gems like that. Not even Peridot.

Long, lanky arms curled around her and Amethyst found herself being pulled toward Pearl, between her legs and against her chest. The taller Gem's hand was still petting her wild mane, trying to soothe the crying Gem. "When we first found you," she began. "Every time I looked at you, all I saw where the amethysts we'd fought during the war." She bit her lip. "But over the past few thousand years I've learned that was never who you were. Like I said in the Kindergarten, you're the only good thing that came out of that mess."

Amethyst remembered those words. She hadn't forgotten them. Doubtless she ever would forget one of the nicest things Pearl had said to her since Rose's death. Short arms wrapped around Pearl's torso as she buried her face against the other Gem's chest.

"Dreams aren't real Amethyst. You're here now, with all of us, and we love you."

A genuine but short laugh burst from the purple Gem's lips.

"You're a sap, P."

"I know."

* * *

 _ **It's amazing what can inspire you. I really like AUs. But since this isn't based as a AU fic, I decided to see what I could do if Amethyst had a dream. Chille Tid was also inspiration naturally. And I mean, it is an interesting thought. Whatever kept Amethyst from being mined with the others gave us this lovable, if somewhat obnoxious, goofball that we all came to care about. I know also that a lot of my one shots are centered around Amethyst and Pearl but I do love their dynamic and how well it's progressed since the beginning of the show. Though I personally look forward to what becomes of the relationship between Peridot and Amethyst.**_

 _ **And yay, this is the longest one yet.**_

 _ **Review please.**_

 _ **I'm out. Peace.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Waking up had never been so disorienting. Steven's head pounded and his eye throbbed. What had-?

His mind started to clear, and he remembered the attack on the beach, and the two gemstones that had fallen onto the sand after Jasper had hit - "Opal!" Steven got to his feet, a little unsteady but he managed. He looked around, the walls were green, except for the weird yellow one that separated him from the corridor. Listening, he could hear someone - or something - groaning and yelling and gnashing near by. Friend or foe, he didn't know.

Steven walked over to the yellow barrier, and slowly he reached out his hand, surprised and delighted when his hand passed right through, the only side effect appearing to be the yellow like veins that appeared underneath his skin. "Whoa." Walking through the field was even weirder, but Steven shook it off quickly, determined to ind his friends.

 _Gotta find them. Gotta find them. Gotta fin- Oh!_ Coming to a stop a couple cells down he stared at the unfamiliar Gem on the other side. She was on her hands and knees as she panted, her body trembling.

"Um...hello."

The Gem's head immediately snapped up, light blue eyes wide in surprise. Steven stared, intrigued. He'd never seen this Gem before. She was pale, her features were sharp and pointed, especially her nose and hair. She was thin, and most likely tall, dressed in a light blue sleeveless top with a a sash tied around the middle and and yellow leggings that cut off just above her knees.

Her pale cheeks tinted blue as she pushed herself up so that she was on her haunches. "You got out." She shook her head before he could answer. "No, of course you did."

Steven was about to ask what she meant when a loud howl broke through the air, and the slim Gem was on her feet instantly, her entire being tensed and her breathing becoming a desperately staccato. "No... No, no, no, no." She lunged toward the barrier before crumpling back in pain when it shocked her. "Amethyst. I've got to get to Amethyst!" Steven wasn't sure if she was talking to him or herself as she muttered.

She was a curious thing, he decided, and he wasn't sure what to make of this whole situation. But he knew he had to help, anyway he could. "Here, let me just..." He reached forward before completely stepping into the beam. The opening was smaller than was convenient but the taller Gem managed to maneuver her way through the gap, barely stopping to thank the boy before she took off running down the corridor, Steven on her following suit.

His companions movements were determined, if not a little frantic as she searched. Steven caught a quick glimpse out a hall window of the earth. So he really was in space, he mused. "I'm Steven, by the way," he stated as they both ran through some doors, skidding to a stop when presented with the option of which corridor to go down. "What's your name?"

Either she hadn't heard him or was completely ignoring him as she looked from one option to the other. "What I wouldn't give for future vision," the taller Gem muttered. Steven was about to question her words when she suddenly went down the left path. This corridor ended in another cell, a cell with one lone occupant. The pale Gem narrowed her eyes upon seeing it was not who she was looking for.

"Lapis!" Steven called, glad to see the blue Gem was unharmed.

"Lazuli," his companion growled.

"Pearl," Lapis shot back.

Steven looked between the two before giving Lapis his full attention. "Here, let me get you out of there," he said, beginning to reach forward, but stopping once Lapis almost jumped back, her hand out as if to stop him.

"No, Steven. Just stop. You should just stop."

"But-"

Pearl tapped her foot impatiently as the two conversed. She didn't have time for this. She needed to find Amethyst. She had to find her. Her thoughts were interrupted by another loud howl of pain, and her chest tightened, anxiety beginning to creep up in her torso. _Forgive me,_ she thought as she left the other two to their conversation.

A moment later Steven sighed in defeat as Lapis curled in on herself, the picture of defeat. He was disappointed, but resolute as he told her he'd come back for her, to which he received no reply to as he left. He raced back down the corridors, taking a couple turns before skidding to a stop when he heard voices approaching. He pressed himself up against the wall as Peridot's high voice cut through the air.

"We can't leave yet!" she exclaimed, walking behind Jasper who stopped in front of yet another cell. "The whole point of coming to earth was to check on the Cluster!"

The hulking figure punched the wall. "Quit screaming!" she growled, beyond annoyed at this point.

"Oh, go jump off a bridge," came a raspy reply.

Jasper looked like she wanted to punch more than the wall, but refrained and turned back to the green Gem that had followed her. "No. Rose Quartz takes priority. Get back to the controls and plot a course for Homeworld."

Peridot slumped, looking visibly miffed and muttering to herself as she left the corridor, Jasper walking the other way and out of sight. Steven peaked around the wall and was greeted by the sight of yet another Gem. This one was shorter than Pearl, more round in nature with long, messy, lavender hair and wearing a black tank and jeans with black stars sewn into the knees. She looked pretty rough and disheveled. She glanced down the corridor both ways before her hands curled into fists and she seemed to prep herself before she raised her arms and smashed her fists into the field.

Steven realized that's where the screaming had been coming from, as the Gem fought to hold her position, trying to beat the field away. Her entire image flickered for a moment before she slumped to the ground, breathing hard and sweating, burn marks on her knuckles.

The half Gem decided to step in then. "Hey," he whispered, walking over to the cell. "Are you Amethyst?"

This Gem was slower to react, lifting her head up as if the very movement hurt before her indigo eyes - or at least the one eye that wasn't covered by her wild hair - widened marginally. "How did you... Nevermind how, can you get me out of here?" She was on her feet in an instant as Steven nodded and opened up a small hole that was easier for her to get through than it had been for Pearl.

"Not bad, Ste-man."

Steven's reply was cut off when Pearl's voice echoed throughout the ship. "Amethyst!"

The purple Gem stiffened before looking in the direction the cry had come from. She wasted no time in grabbing Steven's hand and running off with him in tow down the corridor. There were a couple of terms before finally the two stopped outside a large round room, the center of the ship itself. Amethyst looked around before Pearl came into view on the other side. "Pearl!"

Both ran toward each other and Steven watched as Amethyst hugged Pearl around the waist and picked her up, excited and relieved to see her. Once her met the ground again, Pearl kneeled down, looking over all the wounds and bruises and burns that marred purple skin.

"I'm fine, P," Amethyst stated, attempting to put the other Gem at ease.

But Pearl's mouth set in a thin line. "Why you do you insist on getting yourself hurt like this?" she asked, almost as if scolding her but the hand still running through lavender hair was a comfort.

"I had to come find you."

Pearl shook her head before hugging the shorter Gem to her, touching their foreheads together. Both were suddenly enveloped in a bright white light and Steven watched in awe as they took a new form, a taller, very familiar form. Bright blue eyes opened as Opal stood from her kneeling position, looking down at the boy as two of her four hands came together almost timidly, unsure of Steven's reaction.

Steven gaped. "Opal...wait... you're a fusion!?"

Opal smiled shyly. "I'm sorry... I - We didn't want you meeting us like this... We had this whole thing planned out and ..."

Steven suddenly looked unsure himself. "Well... did I at least make a good first impression?"

Opal's smile turned genuine and fond as she leaned over and ruffled Steven's hair. "We already love you, Steven."

"Where is she?!"

Both Gems startled at Jasper's outraged cry and Opal straightened to her full height, brow furrowing in determination. "Go find Ruby and Sapphire, Steven."

"But how do I-"

"There should be another holding area down that corridor," she said, one arm gesturing to her left. "Just turn right and I'm sure you'll find them there."

Steven started in that direction before pausing. "But, what about you?" he said, looking back up at the fusion. Opal grinned, and Steven knew that it was more Amethyst than Pearl.

"Don't worry about it. We can handle this."

Steven nodded and ran off to find the other members of the Crystal Gems.

* * *

 _ **This is an AU that came more because I really really love Opal than me actually liking Amethyst and Pearl as a couple. I mean, seriously, Opal is sooooooo cute! And we don't see nearly enough of her at all. So this AU wouldn't leave me alone. I've seen this idea done before but I really wanted to try my hand at it. So yeah, not part of the actually cannon of these collections of one-shots but just me wanting more Opal. Hope you can forgive me.**_

 _ **Review please.**_

 _ **I'm out. Peace.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Lapis didn't know what to make of her situation. She just knew that she hated it. She was surrounded by Gems that had kept her prisoner. The only real upside was Steven. At least he hadn't changed in the...months..? Had it only been a few months since she'd trapped herself with Jasper? She wasn't sure. Time had seemed to drag for eons during her time as Malachite.

She sighed in frustration. She'd brought it on herself. In trying to protect Steven and trap Jasper, she'd made herself her own prisoner. Seemed that was her inescapable fate.

"Whatcha up to, Sea-Gull?"

The water Gem startled and spun around, crouched and ready only to be greeted by the amethyst Gem. She inwardly groaned, but at least it could've been worse. It could've been Peridot. "Don't call me that."

Amethyst shrugged. "Sure thing, Aqua Fiend."

Lapis ground her teeth.

Amethyst grinned, sitting down next to the blue Gem. "Hey, relax. Just trying to... well... lion the mood."

Lapis blinked, becoming increasingly confused. Amethyst chuckled to herself. "Sorry, inside joke." Lapis said nothing. "So what brings you out here?" The purple Gem asked as she gestured to the hill a few units from the barn, the one that had the amazing view of the ocean.

When Lapis made no attempt to reply Amethyst continued, "You know, Steven was really worried about you."

The disheveled Gem curled her legs up to her chest, expression softening slightly at the mention of the hybrid.

"He was always going on about needing to find his Summer party friend or...something..."

"Beach Summer Fun Buddy," she corrected absently.

"Yeah, that's it," Amethyst agreed with a nod. "The kid is something else."

Lapis nodded.

"So, anyway, the reason I came to chat with you actually has to do with Peridot." Noticing her fellow Gem's expression immediately sour, Amethyst pressed forward. "Oh trust me, I know. She can be a pain. And I get that you're still really pissed about what happened between all of you. Hey, if there's anyone who knows about holding grudges it would be me." Amethyst scoffed, a bit self-deprecatingly, but still full of humor. "And I'm going to be the last person to tell you to just forgive Peridot."

Lapis finally turned her head so that she was facing the shorter Gem.

"But... I just want you to take into consideration amongst all your brooding that she's changed, and she's really trying to make amends." Amethyst leaned back so her upper weight was resting on her hands. "She doesn't completely get this whole...feeling and emotion thing, you know, being the nerd that she is. But-"

"Why are you defending her?"

Amethyst seemed to pause and consider the question, brow furrowing. Then she just raised one shoulder in a half-hearted shrug. Lapis furrowed her brow at the action. "She's my friend. And I'm trying to be a good friend. It's like ... Steven, Pearl, and Garnet are my family and I love them, but Peridot... I think the best way to describe her would be she's my own version of a Beach Summer Fun Buddy." She smiled. "At least I'd like to think so. So I'm trying to help her out, put in a good but honest word on her behalf and all that other junk."

She wasn't sure what to say to that, and it didn't seem Amethyst was waiting for a reply as she stood and stretched her arms above her head. "Well, now that I've done my part, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Night." And with that the purple Gem left, heading back to the barn where the rest of the Gems still were, either resting or whatever it is that they did now that the Cluster wasn't an issue... for now.

Lapis sighed.

* * *

 ** _Yes, ok. Steven Universe is back and with it comes a little bit of inspiration. I mean, I've been itching to write something but I've had no muse. These latest two episodes gave me a little kickstarter._**

 ** _I'm super unimaginative so I had no clue what would be good nicknames for Lapis. But I think it was... ok._**

 _ **Review please.**_

 _ **I'm out. Peace.**_


	13. Chapter 13

The three figures had appeared out of nowhere. A beam of blue light and suddenly there they were.

Amethyst scurried back, curious but cautious. This was the first time something new had entered the Kindergarten.

One was big and tall and had a massive amount of hair. Amethyst ran a hand through her own short strands.

The second was shorter but broad shouldered, carrying herself with purpose. Her three eyes scanned the surrounding area, on full alert for anything.

And the last was the smallest of three, thin and frail looking. She carried a weird looking, twisty stick, poised and ready. Amethyst thought her nose was funny.

She watched from one of the upper ledges of the cavern, listening as the three strangers talked, unable to make out the words. Finally, the three newcomers split up, going in different directions to search the dead canyon.

Walking on all fours, Amethyst followed after the smallest member. The thin being looked up at one of the injectors, studying it, their mouth set in a thin line.

The small Gem grinned before launching herself off the wall and curling into a ball mid-flight. She zoomed toward the newcomer.

Pearl straightened, listening before jumping high just in time to dodge whatever had come at her. She pointed her spear down and fired a blast, only to miss as the thing shifted right and did a u-turn back toward her.

She ground her teeth, planting her feet, ready to defend, only for the ball to swerve last second, going around her. A loud raspy laugh followed the spinning Gem, until it came to a skidding stop, looking up to meet the covered gaze of the second biggest intruder.

Garnet stared down at the small runt of a Quartz who bore a black diamond on her clothes, and the small Gem stared back, eyes impossibly wide. The red Gem was bigger than Amethyst thought, and now, looking up at her and those imposing gauntlets, she thought she might have made a mistake.

A moment of silence passed between the three, Pearl waiting for Garnet to make a move. Finally, with a hum, the tallest made her weapons disappear and kneeled down to the new Gem's level. Amethyst still flinched, but held the visored gaze.

"Hello."

Indigo eyes blinked.

"Garnet, what are you-"

The taller held up her hand, placating Pearl. The thinner Gem's hands gripped her spear tighter and shifted nervously.

"Hello," she repeated.

Amethyst's brow furrowed. "Hel...lo..." Her voice was just as raspy as her laugh earlier had made it seem. She'd never had to use it before. Not really. No one to talk to in the Kindergarten.

And finally Rose joined the group, black eyes scanning the situation before landing on the smallest Gem. "Who do we have here?" Obviously an amethyst. And an unassigned one at that, given the black diamond.

"It would seem," started Garnet, standing back up. "That she was left behind."

Pearl looked to Rose. "What are we going to do with her?"

Rose hummed thoughtfully, a small smile spreading across her face. "Well, we could take her with us back to the temple."

"You do mean bubbled, right?"

"Well-"

"You can't be serious."

Amethyst watched as the newcomers talked, before boredom quickly started to set in and she stood back up, walking over to the biggest of the Gems, chubby hands grabbing a fistful of the dress, studying it before she looked up and saw the pink gem at the giant's stomach.

Suddenly she was smacked back by the rod of Pearl's spear, the lanky Gem moving to stand between Rose and the defective soldier. Amethyst was back on all fours, caught off guard, slowly backing away from Pearl.

"That was hardly necessary," admonished Rose, moving passed her knight and over to the Kindergarten Gem. Amethyst backed up further, and Rose's expression softened. "It's ok. I won't hurt you."

Dark blue eyes shifted between Rose and the other two before, with a heavy huff, Amethyst carefully approached Rose once more. "There you go." One hand reached out and sat itself on Amethyst's head, combing carefully through tangled short, lavender locks.

The smaller Quartz leaned into the touch and Rose had a full blown grin on her face as she picked her up, holding her to her chest.

"Rose, this is a bad-"

Rose looked to Garnet. "Garnet?"

The second tallest Gem paused, before a small smile appeared on her face. She nodded.

Rose nodded back, a bright gleam in her eyes as she looked back down to the Gem she carried. "You're gonna come live with us, ok?"

It meant leaving the Kindergarten. It meant going outside her small existence. It meant finally having something other than rocks to keep her company. It meant going with this nice Gem. It meant an adventure.

"O...K..."

* * *

 _ **So there's that. Ha. Finally got that out of the way. But yeah, here's my take. It's not my best work but hey, whatcha gonna do. I tried to make it work.**_

 _ **Review please.**_

 _ **I'm out. Peace.**_


	14. Chapter 14

She shouldn't have lost that fight, but she had. And she hadn't just lost, she'd been poofed, almost shattered, and Steven and Connie had been the ones to drive Jasper off.

 _'I'd expected more from a Quartz, even if you are just a runt. And I'm supposed to believe Rose Quartz trained something like you?'_

The comment had struck a nerve. It had been meant to hurt, maybe even to get her angry. It worked. She'd curled into a ball and charged, only for Jasper to kick her aside. Like she was no more than a soccer ball, no more than a nuisance. Like she was no threat at all.

 _'Pathetic.'_

 _'Weak.'_

 _I'm not weak,_ Amethyst thought, gripping fistfuls of her hair as she just curled in tighter on herself. So what if she wasn't a huge soldier? So what? That didn't make her any less a Quartz. That didn't make her weak!

No, but losing to Jasper did.

 _'And you call yourself a Quartz. Heh. Embarrassing. Something like you would have been shattered in the war.'_

"I'm not a Quartz," Ame whimpered. "I'm not a Quartz."

She wasn't sure what she was.

 _Defective, overcooked, runt. That's me._

Those thoughts were deafening, suffocating. She was supposed to be big, she was supposed to be like Jasper or Rose. So why wasn't she? Why had she come out so late? Why was she so...her? What kind of sick joke was it, for whatever decided to make her like this?

Why was she never good enough?

Her face pressed hard against the dirt, her body shielded from the world by her cocoon of lavender hair as she sniffled, grinding her teeth in frustration.

Rose had said she was perfect the way she was.

Rose had lied.

* * *

The Pearl Prize Pouch may have been temporarily...retired seeing as Pearl was still a little miffed about Amethyst and Steven ruining the ruins. But Amethyst couldn't help the sheepish and small grin that was on her face. Steven apologized up and down to Pearl who sighed heavily, shook her head and sent them back to the temple with a smile. At least that had been easily forgiven. Somewhat.

Warping back into the house, Amethyst headed over to the couch, looking forward to catching some sleep she'd missed the night before. She flopped onto the sofa without grace and released a tired breath. Geez, Steven could really pack a wallop.

"Amethyst?"

One indigo opened lazily.

"Are you...really feeling better?"

Taking a deep breath through her nose, Ame sat up so that Steven had her full attention. But upon sitting all the way up, the Gem was wrapped up in a fierce hug from the hybrid. Amethyst braced her weight on one hand, chuckling in surprise. "I'm feeling better, Ste-cup." Her mind thought back to Jasper, and her words, and she bit the inside of her cheek.

"I just... You know I think you're the best."

Her expression softened and her free hand wrapped around the kid. "Don't tell Garnet," she quipped.

Jasper's words kept ringing in her head, but Amethyst pushed them back. Jasper was all by herself out there, resorting to recruiting corrupted Gems into a makeshift army. She'd said it herself, fighting was her entire life. Amethyst had her family. She had a home. It was hard to forget that when Steven was so persistent in reminding her. And hey, maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.

So what if she wasn't the Quartz soldier she was supposed to be.

She was a Crystal Gem.

* * *

 _ **The first part of this was actually written before Crack the Whip aired, though yes I did add the Rose said she was perfect thing in after viewing it. The rest of it was written after Bismuth but takes place after Steven vs Amethyst.**_

 _ **Man, season three is coming to an end, only like five episodes left. Tsk.**_

 _ **Anyway, this isn't one of my best but it's something I felt like writing. Ame has been getting hit pretty hard lately.**_

 _ **I'm out! Peace!**_


End file.
